An eventful seventh year
by stormcloud-23
Summary: I know it’s been done millions of time… but would you like another one? Another JamesLily fan fiction with some interesting turns. Tell me what you think, after all criticizes make’s perfect.
1. Default Chapter

**Author note**: I know it's been done millions of time... but would you like another one? Another James/Lily fan fiction with some interesting turns. Tell me what you think, after all criticizes make's perfect.

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything that you recognize!

On with the story, so R&R

** An eventful seventh year **

Finally the seventh and last year at the mighty Hogwarts has come. Lily couldn't believe it that this will be the last time she will go thru Platform 9 and ¾. She remembered the first time she went thru she crashed it to her best friend, Daphne Diamonds a pureblood with quite a temper she was a tall brunette with brown eyes. Where was Daphne? She was suppose to wait for me here! A loud yell brought Lily back to reality

"You bloody idiot! Watch were you are going! Do yo need glasses? Your buddy over there will be happy to lend them to you..."

"Come on Diamonds it was an accident, like I will ever want to bump in to you !(I'm not listening to an idiot)... And, really do you want to angry your Quidditch captain?"

"WHAT? You. This isn't happening to me... it's a nightmare!!!"

"Nope, it's more like a dream come true!! You have to do anything I say...y this is so great!!"

Lily couldn't help but smile when Daphne box the famous marauder. She was a beater for the Gryffindor team, along with Sirius Black( she hated that part of working together with a nutcase). Lily stop of the day dream she was having when she was being hugged by her best friend.

"Hi Tiger!! Miss me?"

"You bet Panther, you're a much better sister to me that Petunia! She is getting married... can you believe that?"

"Yeah right! Like someone will marry horse face"

"Apparently a whale man does!!"

A loud whistle made the two friends to get one the train and find an empty compartment. No such luck the last compartment were sitting the Marauders( the most famous guys at school: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and rat that deserves to die, sorry I had to say that, Peter Pettigrew).

"You're the most respectable one so you will ask?" said Daphne pushing me in ...I'm going to kill her later.

"Sorry, but can we stay here for a bit?"

before Potter could say a nasty comment Daphne said :

"It would be every nice gesture and very gentlemen's thing to do" wow I can believe that this is Daphne

"Sure you could stay!" of course that was Remus the first one to recover after Daphne's little speech.

"Thanks and before you say something completely stupid dog breath you might want to pull the zipper up"

"Daphne I'm going to the head's compartment."

"Good luck, Tiger!"

After Lily left Potter and Remus quickly went after her.

"Hey rat boy is Potter head boy?"

"As a matter of fact Prongs is. Why?"

"No reason! If you excuse me I'm going to watch the show!"

"Hey Diamonds wait up... I don't want to miss the show. Wormtail stay here and don't let anyone in here!"

AN: so what do you think? To keep writing or not ... it's after you


	2. the rest of the train ride

"Hurry up Black or we'll miss all the good stuff!"

"Hey I can here Prongs voice

"This are your common room passwords and you are expected to patrol the corridors to keep the trouble makers in check." He finished with a smile

"Your free to go!" ended Lily . The perfects started to go to their friends and when Remus past James he gave him an encouraging smileâ€ boy he need it. After the door was closed Lily said

"I'm not sure on what type of drugs Dumbledore isâ€ Appointing YOU , of all people, Head Boy!!" before she had a chance to finish her speech James said a little louder

"Listen, Evens I know you and I don't exactly get along but what do you say if we tryâ€ we have to work together for a hole year! I don't think we can do that if we are at each others throats. What do you say peace?"

_Is he being reasonable?Is this really Potter? Oh brother what am I getting my self in to_ thought Lily while looking at Potter extended hand

"Very well Potter!" she said while shaking his hand with a smile across her face. "You wont regret it Ev.. I mean Lily!" 

"Diamonds I think I'm seeing things!? Prongs and Evans in a room still alive. I've just seen a miracle!"

"Shut your trap and moveâ€ before they see us."

"Aye captain!" said Sirius doing the sailor man salute.

They just entered the compartment and sited their self comfortable when Moony asked

"Are they still breathing air?" he said while flipping another page of his book.

"Oh Moony old boy you just missed a miracleâ€ before Padfoot had a finished his sentence the door was open and Lily came in whit a small hello and took the seat near Daphne.

"So how as the meeting?" asked Peter (the rat!!)

"Fine me and Poâ€ I mean James made peace!"

Said Lily looking at her friend waiting for a reaction, but non came.

"Daphne are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Really Tiger but I'm bored" as soon as the sentence left her mouth the door flew open

"Look at what we have here two mudbloods and 4 blood traitors!" the voice of Lucius Malfoy said

"Look how cute they are! This is a difference cousin from the usual air headed bunch." A fake baby voice of Bellatrix Black was heard.

Before Sirius could say anything Daphne was on

her feet positively angry

"Now you listen to me you sicko bitch! I've just had it with your insultsâ€ they are getting old by the wayâ€ before Daphne actually had done any damage Lily got up and stop her

"They are not worth it! Malfoy, Black I sugest you live before I give you a detention"

"Taking advantage of your new found power, aren't we Evans! Tsk tsk and I thought that Gryffindor's were all faire play! Silly me!"

"Finally you realize how silly you are! Took you long enough" finished James with a smile

"Just leave cousin before you get one kick in the butt by Diamonds over thereâ€ take it from me she knows how to kick!" said Sirius slamming the door in their faces.

"Your were saying of boring Diamonds?"

"Ok I asked for it! Sorry! We have about 2 long hours before we reach Hogwarts a game of truth or dare anyone?"

"Yeah sure" said all 5 voices

"You first Panther, your idea!"

"Very well then. Black truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"You asked for it : at the first practice I want you ( the rest was whispered to Sirius )"

"You little oh you'll pay!" Sirius was now red in the cheeks

"Oh come on is the all mighty Black scared of a poor dare?"

"Of course not but"

"Is either that or tell the Snape your undying love for him" Daphne as now smiling large

"Fine!" agreed Sirius" Evans truth or dare?" Lily seemed to thing her alternatives when she finally said "Truth"

"Oh.. you spoiled all the fun! But what is Diamonds greats fear?"

"I object! That is my business" complained Daphne

"Sorry Daphne but you didn't say" Said Remus rather curios to find out what his friend was terrified.

"Tell'em Tiger they are going to find out anyway at DADA"

"She's scared of air planes( after seeing their clues faces, she added) they transport muggles around large distance (a lot of ohâ€ I knew that )"

before they asked Why Daphne said

"I was in plane crash, the only survivor!"

A loud whistle was heard and they knew they had arrived at Hogwarts, they sure found out some interesting things.

AN: so what do you guys think?

REVIEW


End file.
